Episode 7376 (12th July 2010)
Plot Carla's put out when Nick informs her that George is extending his lease on Turners Joinery. Eddie continues to pretend that he has adopted Anna's nephew. Becky and Steve are angry that they are still waiting and summon Dawn, their social worker. Eddie sheepishly admits his deceit. Anna's furious with him. Dawn reminds them all that adoption is not a competition. Becky's shame-faced. Graeme worries when Tina cancels plans to see him that evening. He fears his inadvertent proclamation of love has put paid to their relationship. Hayley bumps into Carla and they discuss how they've been coping since their ordeal. Nick shows the completed order to Paul Stokes. They are about to sign a further deal when Paul's phone rings and he is called away. Natasha reminds Nick that they are due to view Dev's old flat later. Nick insists they have a drink with Peter and Leanne. Peter leaves and Natasha feels excluded by former spouses Nick and Leanne. Natasha insults Leanne and brings up her prostitution past. Nick's gobsmacked. Anna's upset when her nephew stains the sofa with Eddie's food colouring. Eddie admits he has not kept up with the home insurance payments. Anna's irate. Lewis allays Audrey's concern when he gets a call from one of his former lady clients. Carla meets Paul and makes him a generous business offer in return for his next lingerie contract. He's worried about shafting Nick but Carla reassures him. The Windasses and the McDonalds wish each other well with their applications. Nick tries to talk to Leanne about her stint as a prostitute. Leanne tells him she's sick of him and instructs him to keep away. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey Guest cast *Dawn Coghill - Emma Hartley-Miller *Paul Stokes - Mark Dexter Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Turners Joinery *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla refuses to go down without a fight and tries to get Paul to double-cross Nick; Natasha dishes the dirt on Leanne; and David adds fuel to Graeme's fears that Tina is going off him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,820,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes